


You could be mine

by The_night_girl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Bisexual Isabelle Lightwood, F/F, Fluff and Angst, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Clary Fray, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_night_girl/pseuds/The_night_girl
Summary: Clary is a princess of the kingdom Edom and her father Valentine is pressuring her to get married. On the day she is supposed to meet her future the husband, the prince of Idris Alexander Lightwood, her life is forever changed as she also meets his stunning sister Isabelle.Both Clary and Alec, who has fallen for one of the servants in the castle called Magnus, are forced to keep their affections secret and navigate through the mess that their lives have become.





	1. Chapter 1

Walking fast through the hallway of the castle, Clary couldn't help but feel that the moment she entered the meeting room her life as she knew it, would be changed forever.  
  
There in the small meeting room Clary was going to meet her future husband.  
  
Of course Clary knew that some day it was going to come to this. Being the heir of a kingdom came with certain responsibilities and expectations and marrying another royal and continuing the family, was definitely something that was expected from her.  
  
From a young age Clary had been brought up with the fact that this was going to be her future.  
  
However when the moment came, the beforehand knowledge did not make it any easier. It didn't make it sting any less.  
  
Once Clary reached an age appropriate for marriage, everyone started speculating about her future husband. Everyone seemed to have an opinion about who she should marry and spend the rest of her life with. Everyone but her.  
  
Whoever her father ended up choosing, Clary knew that she would never be satisfied with an arranged marriage to a men.  
  
She was now just in front of the meeting room. She just had to open the door to face her fate, but instead she was stalling.  
   
Clary leaned back and rested her back on the wall and took a deep breath. She couldn't even fandom the fact that her future husband was standing on the other side of the wall.  
  
Suddenly everything seemed so real and inevitable.  
  
Breath, breath she just had to breath.  
  
Nothing good will come out of her panicking right now. She needed to clear her head and face the reality.  
  
She carefully smoothed the cloth of her dress, in a attempt to calm herself. When that didn't work, Clary decided that there was nothing else left to do, but to enter the room.  
  
She reached up with a shaking hand and grabbed the handle of the door and opened it.  
  
Here came the rest of her life.

~*~

Clary walked through the opened door and finally got to see the royal family of Idris.  
  
Momentarily her gaze focused on a gorgeous dark haired girl. She was probably around Clary's age, but possessed a goddess like beauty, which made Clary's heart start beating faster. Then the girl caught her gaze and gave her a soft smile, which made the princess melt and it impossible for her to concentrate on anything else.  
  
Suddenly Clary heard a cough that finally made her shift her attention from the beautiful girl to her father Valentine, who looked impossibly angry.  
  
"Let me introduce you to Clarissa, the Princess of Edom, who has finally decided to grace us  with her presence." By the look of his face, Clary was sure that later her daley would be punished accordingly, but her father was trying to act appropriately in front of their guests.  
  
"Yes, I'm deeply sorry." Said Clary quickly and returned her attention to the guests.  
  
She quickly looked at the guests and curtsied , which gave her enough time to examine them.  
  
Next to the stunning raven haired girl, stood a bit older tall boy with similar features and a crown of his head. Clary presumed that that was her future husband and that meant that the beautiful girl was his sister.  
  
Next to them stood a small boy, maybe around eight years old and next to him were the queen and king.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you!" The queen Marysa Lightwood came to her, took her hand and led her to the place, where the rest of the family was standing. Valentine walking just a step behind at all times.  
  
"First and foremost, this is the crowned prince of Idris Alexander Lightwood - your future husband." Clary almost chocked whan she heard those words, but managed to compose herself and not show her distress.  
  
Alexander Lightwood, who seemed equally thrilled about the prospect of their future wedding, bowed. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"The pleasures is all mine." Clary was a bit relieved to find that the prince also wasn't that excited, hopefully that meant that he didn't have any expectations for the wedding.  
  
"This is prince Max Lightwood" the younger boy bowed, when the queen mentioned his name "and this if course is princess Isabelle Lightwood." The queen finished the introductions and patiently awaited Clary's answer.  
  
However every thought in the princess's head seemed to involve a certain gorgeous dark haired girl.

Clary was once again brought back to reality by the furious look her father gave her. She should act as a better hostess.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Clary said after a deep curtsy. "I presume you are tired after your long travel, should I ask someone to escort you to your chambers?"  
  
"Yes, that indeed would be very nice." The queen gestured to her kids to come as they followed one of the maids to their rooms.  
  
They quickly vanished and only Clary and her father were left standing in the room.  
  
Just as she imagined he was not too pleased by her behavior.  
  
"What were you thinking? Coming here late, making our guests wait and not only that but you kept staring at the girl." Her father was furious, he kept walking back and forth in the room and guesterung madly as if to highlight his words. "Need I remind you that you are marrying the boy, if your are staring at someone, it better be him."  
  
"Excuse me, father. It would not happen again."  
  
"It better not. If you get involved in another story as the last one, I'll make sure to find you the most horrible husband that exists." He stopped in front of her and angrily threatened her. "If I hear again someone gossiping about you and someone that isn't the prince, especially not another miserable story with some maid you found, you are going to experience my true wrath. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes father" Clary tried to seem apologetic, maybe even remorseful. He didn't need to know that her blood was boiling underneath her skin. Beneath her carefully crafted remorseful face, there was rage. More than he could ever imagine  
  
"Go! I've see enough of you for today." Clary turned around to leave. "Don't forget about the dinner tonight with out guests. You better be on time."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride Month!

"So are you enjoying your time Edom so far?" Clary asked the Lightwood siblings.  
  
A few hours after their meeting, the time for the dinner had come. Clary had briefly considered not showing up or being intentionally late to enrage her father, but had quickly decided against it. He was angry enough as he was and provoking him on purpose, would only make everything worse.  
  
That why Clary went to the dinning room at the proper time and with an appropriate outfit, trying to avoid her father as much as humanly possible.  
  
However if Clary was being completely honest with herself the real reason that she had come tonight, the reason why she had spent so much time getting ready was because of princess Isabelle.  
  
Fortunately Clary did get to see Isabelle tonight, which probably the only positive side of the dinner so far. Unfortunately the entire Lightwood family was there and Clary did not exactly look forward to seeing everyone, especially not her future husband.  
  
But she did not have any say on the matter.  
  
To make matters worse every time Clary turned towards the princess to say something her father glared at her.  
  
So here she was now, stuck at a table with the Lightwood siblings and desperately trying to make conversation.  
  
"We arrived just a few hours ago, but from what I have seen so far Edom is a lovely county, very beautiful." Answered her question Isabelle, who as it turned out was the only one of the siblings that was at least trying to lead a polite conversation, however forced and pointless as it may be.  
  
Max was cute and charming, but also incredibly shy. He didn't seem to be entirely comfortable talking with so much people, mostly strangers standing around him. Clary did understand him and respected his wishes, though it was somewhat hard to lead a conversation, when the only one participating was the princess.   
  
There wasn't much she could do though. The person, who she was supposed to talk to and get to know, was paying her no attention whatsoever. Alexander was absent mindedly looking through the window, ignoring any question she asked him.  
  
Quite frankly Clary was beginning to get incredibly angry at him. She herself was not thrilled at the prospect of marrying him and spending the rest of her life with him, but at least she wasn't showing it so rudely. They all had their duties and she was just as happy about them as he was, but there was a time and place and it was not now.  
  
That is how she spent the entire evening. She and Isabelle lead polite conversation about the weather and other extremely boring and dull topics, while Alexander was pretending to be ignoring.  
  
Clary was fully aware that Valentine's eyes were following her every move and especially when she was talking to the other princess. There was a clear warning in them. Which if course was ridiculous. Her father acted as if she and Isabelle were going to start making out any second now and unfortunately for Clary that was not going to happen.   
  
After what felt like a century, the adults finally announced the end of the dinner and everyone stood up and started going back towards their respective rooms.  
  
Alexander ran out if the dinning room so soon as it was announced and as fast as he could without seeming rude. However Clary was sure that if he had the opportunity to sprint to his chambers he would definitely do it.  
  
Ones everyone had walked out Valentine beckoned Clary, who now had no choice, but to go to him.  
  
"Interesting dinner wasn't it" said he, while slowly drinking his wine.  
  
"I would not necessarily call it interesting, but it went fairly well."  
  
"Yes indeed, indeed." He put his wine glass on top the table and finally looked at Clary's eyes. "Your prince did not seem too pleased with it though. He practicly ran as far away as he could." He ended his last words with a laugh. He was making fun if her, great. As if this day needed to get any worse that it already was.  
  
"I'm sorry father." Clary had no way to excuse herself this time. The truth was that Alexander did in fact run out of the room and he did in fact avoid her through the while dinner, another detail that had most certainly not escaped her father.

"You better find a way to please him, otherwise  your life would become a lot harder." Having said that Clary's father picked up his glass again and dismissed her.  
  
Clary didn't need to be told twice and quickly walked out if the room.  
  
Walking as fast as she could she walked through the walkways. A million different thoughts in her head. The entire conversation with her father was playing out in her head.  
  
Clary was so focused that she did not notice the person right in front of her until it was too late.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Quickly apologize Clary, who had grabbed the lamp on the wall in order not to fall. She looked down and finally saw with whom she had collided, the person who was currently sitting on the floor.  
  
And it was no other than the princess of Idris Isabelle Lightwood.  
  
The mortified Clary offered her her hand and helped her get up, while continuing to apologize.  
  
"No need to worry." She said as she attempted to fix her dress.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought that you have all gone back to your rooms." After the initial shock confusion came over. The princess should not have been here.  
  
"Oh I got lost." Isabelle nervously laughed and shook her head. "The castle is quite big and I have not yet accustomed myself to it. Simply forgot where my room was."  
  
"I can show you the way if you want." Clary was eager to offer her assistance to the other princess.  
  
"Yes thank you, I appreciate it." Clary pointed at the direction they were supposed to go.

They walked for a few minutes in an uncomfortable silence. Clary was exhausted and couldn't think of proper conversation and the other princess seemed to be thinking about something and didn't even look at her.

"I hope you would not perceive me as rude, but I would like to ask you a question." Finally broke the silence Isabelle.

"Of course go ahead." Said Clary, however she was a bit nervous to hear the question.  
  
"I hope that you do not mind me for asking, but I would like to know what you think about my dear brother Alexander and the marriage in general." Isabelle didn't look at her as she asked that question, seemingly not realizing how dangerous asking such a thing was.   
  
"Well I'm not sure how to answer you. I haven't gotten the pleasure to get to know your brother yet, but I have heard only good things about him." Clary decided against sharing to much information, the truth was that she really didn't know Isabelle and however stunned she may be by her beauty, she couldn't know if she could trust her.  
  
However Isabelle seemed to be able to read through her answer and understand her real feeling, her opinion was quite clear communicated by the look she gave her.  
  
"I wish we could talk freely, without fearing that whatever we discuss would get out." Isabelle stopped her and took her hand gently and looked at her eyes. "So I'm going to ask you again, what do you really want."  
  
Clary took a deep breath and without overthinking it she decided that she was going to trust Isabelle. No clear reason for her trust, there was just something about her.  
  
"Yes okay, if I'm being honest this marriage isn't exactly what I had hoped for. I'm sure your brother is great, but I doubt that there could ever be something between us except friendship." After having said that Clary finally looked and the other princess and she looked oddly relieved.  
  
"That is good to hear, he will be relived to hear that. As you have probably noticed he isn't overly thrilled either."  
  
Clary let out a short laughter and shook her head disapprovingly. "Yes I saw, I doubt there was someone at the dinner who missed how your brother practically ran out if the room."  
  
"I'd love to make an excuse on his behalf, but unfortunately that is just him being an idiot and not knowing what to do. Don't worry he'll come around eventually."  
  
"I hope so, but I'd appreciate if you could talk to him and ask him to be a bit more discreet aboth his displeasure. I don't know how it is in your kingdom, but here news travels fast and gossip even faster. My father is already furious with me, everyone is gossiping about out future as it is, no need to add fuel to the fire."  
  
"Yes if course, I'll talk to him and make him see reason." Isabelle hesitated for a second and than asked. "Why is your father angry with you?"  
  
Clary almost stumbled and fell again, not having expected Isabelle to ask her that. Clary was not used to such bluntness. Everyone at the palace was manipulative, discreet, never showed their true feelings.

"It's a long story, I'm surprised you haven't heard about it already. The while castle knows about it. My father was displeased with a former lover of mine."  
  
Isabelle seemed quite interested, when Clary added the last part, but refrained herself from asking any further questions, since the princess didn't seemed eager to answer them.  
  
At last they had reached Isabelle's room. Clary stared at the wall for a while, unsure about what she should do. She wanted to continue their conversation, but knew that now was not the time and place, so she said goodbye to Isabelle and turned to leave.  
  
Just when she was about to do that, Isabelle hugged her tightly. When she pulled back she smiled softly at her. A smile that melted Clary's heart.  
  
"Goodnight! I'm going to talk to my brother and make sure his behavior doesn't get you into any trouble. However I do think that you both need to talk."

Clary sighed deeply and nodded. "Yes I know, though I'm not looking forward to it."

The other princess laughed softly and turned around to enter her room. "Sleep well, I imagine to coming days won't be any less eventful."  
  
Before Clary could thank her, the other princess had disappeared and the red haired was left with analyzing their while conversation in the way back to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be partially be told through Alec's point of view.  
> Hope you like it, I've never written in his pov before, so i hope that it turns out alright.
> 
> Thank you for the kind comments I received, I really appreciate them and they help me stay motivated.

Alec POV

Alec was woken up from his sleep by a sudden and load knock on the door and before he had any time to react his sister Izzy bargained in his room. 

"Finally you are awake!" If the angry way that she walked into his room was any indication, she was angry at him. Judging by her face, she definitely mad.

"Yes, yes, sorry. I'll be up in a few minutes," slowly trying to completely wake himself up, Alec stretched up his arms and yawned. When he turned around to look at his sister again, the clock at his bedside caught his attention. "Seriously Izzy it's barely 6 o’clock, why are you waking me up so early?" Said Alec as he collapsed back on the bed snuggling his pillow once again.

"Don't you dare fall back asleep! We have to talk!" Her series tone caught Alec by surprise. Izzy could be serious and scary, when she wanted to be, but usually she was quite carefree and relaxed. Right now she was the exact opposite. Unfortunately Alac had a pretty clear idea, what had angered her.

"I get it. I messed up, now leave me alone." Alec was tired, none of the things happening right now were because of choice. He didn't want any of it.

"Really so you think that avoiding the princess and running out of every room she is in, is going to somehow help your situation out?" Isabelle looked at him with an angry glare and didn't back of until he shook his shoulders in defeat.

"Don't you think I know," he said angrily. "I'm aware of my duties." after a short moment, when Alec took a deep breath to calm himself down, he finally spook again, almost in surrender. "I know I really do"

Seeing him like that so sad and unsure in himself, made Izzy back down. She didn't like seeing her brother like that, she would have done everything in her power to prevent his current situation, but unfortunately it wasn't up to her.

"I know brother, I'm sorry I got so angry at you" she sat on his bed and gently hugged him from behind, "However you can't keep up acting like this. At the very least you should talk to Clary."

"I guess" he said, without any trace of enthusiasm in his voice. "What should I do if I can't match her expectations of a husband as we both know I won't"

"I do have some good news in that regard. Last night I talked to her and you'd be pleased to hear that she is as happy about this marriage as you are." said Isabelle happily.

"I seriously doubt that." laughed Alec after he heard Izzy's words, but she just shook her head and gave him a pointed look.

"I'm not kidding. Actually you might find out that you to have more in common than you either one of you thought"

"What is that supposed to mean" asked her Alec with a question in his eyes. Could he really be that lucky? 

However Isabelle just shrugged and said "Nothing has been confirmed yet, but if the way she looked at me was any indication, I would say that you should not worry about your future relationship."

Alec looked impossibly happy at the thought, so happy that he almost missed the last words that his sister had said.

"Wait looked at you? What do you mean" asked Alec confused.

"What do you think I mean." After seeing his confused his face, Izzy just laughed and shook her head. "I will let you figure that one on your own."

Alec started to protest, but Izzy silenced him with one sharp look. He knew when it was wiser to back down and not anger his sister even further.

"Breakfast is in an hour. After that you better find the princess and discuss the marriage."

Alec sighed in defeat and nodded. "Fine, yes I'll do it after breakfast. Now let me sleep, it's too early to be having such a conversation right now." Having said that Alec laid back on the bed and covered his head with the pillow and faking being asleep.

Soon after Isabelle left the room in order to give her brother time to rest and sleep, though being fully aware that he was not going to be able to do any of that. He was a ball of nerves.

She of course was completely right. Alec laid in the bed, think about everything that had gone wrong, everything that could go wrong as well as every minor detail and problem he could potentially face. It was fair to say that Alec was driving himself insane and the anxiety of all his thought weren't helping him at all. The opposite, he was crippled in fear.

No one could ever know that, not even his family.

~*~

Clary POV

Clary woke up early in the morning. All the anxiety around her upcoming wedding, the royal family of Idris visiting the castle and also her confusing and completely inappropriate feelings for Princess Isabelle.

Clary knew that she shouldn’t be having this feelings for the other princess. Not only was she engaged to her brother, which made everything awkward on itself, but her father was going to disown her if he found out.

Valentine was sick and tired of her behavior. He had made it crystal clear that if she got involved in another scandal, she would no longer be the Princess of Edom. Instead he wanted her to marry a rich prince and never cause him further problems and inconveniences.

Clary was faced with a difficult decision – to marry the prince and be miserable for the rest if her life or be free of her father expectation and live her life however she chose to, but be publicly disowned and even maybe arrested depending on how strict her father decided to punish her.

Clary shook her head and tried to repress and ignore all of her thoughts. Nothing good would come of them. She couldn’t think of a decent solution to her problems and therefore there was no point in spending so much time debating them in her head.

She had a breakfast to get to, which was likely to be just as pleasant as the dinner had been.

~*~

By the time Clary entered the dining room everyone was already there and waiting for her. She didn’t miss the disapproving look her father sent her.

As quickly and quietly as she could she went to the end of the table, where the Lightwood siblings were sitting and sat on her chair next to Prince Alexander and right across Princess Isabelle.  

They sat around the table in complete silence and no one dared say anything.

Clary avoided looking at Isabelle partially because of her father, who was paying close attention to everything she was doing and partially because she simply didn’t know what to do. She had always had a problem speaking to pretty girls, but she had never been in such confusing and complicated situation. Moreover Clary wasn’t sure if the other girl even felt something towards her, she might simply be badly misreading their interactions.

Clary was dreading even more the conversation she had to have with the prince, who was currently standing as still as a statue staring in the distance.

So there they were sitting in silence. After a while Clary could no longer stand the painfully awkward situation and atmosphere anymore and decided to engage in some kind of conversation.

“Good morning! I hope you slept well.” She asked, while fully aware how boring her conversation topic was. She looked in Isabelle’s direction expecting a polite replay, but to her huge surprise she wasn’t the Lightwood that answered the question.

“Very well, thank you! I hope you had a pleasant evening as well.” Said Alexander with a forced smile on his face. Clary was too stunt by the fact he had finally acknowledged her presence and just nodded.

Both of them were fully aware that their parents were looking at them intently.

Quickly thinking of a topic of conversation they started talking about their countries. Clary describing the beauty and nature of Edom and the prince talking warmly about the ocean in Idris. A topic that left both their parents quite satisfied.

When no one was looking at them Alexander leaned slightly towards Clary and whispered to her. “Can you meet me somewhere privately, I think that we should talk.”

Clary nodded. “Meet me in the garden right after breakfast ends, it’s going to be empty at that time of day.” The prince agreed with her suggestion and they continued with their conversation, but it was obvious that neither of them was paying much attention.

Both were anxiously awaiting their meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always any feedback is welcome and appreciated.  
> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Next chapter Clary and Alec finally talk to each other, also Alec meets Magnus.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the story so far. I know this chapter was short, but the next ones are going to be longer.  
> I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, English is not my native language.  
> Also I still haven't made up my mind if i should tell the whole story through Clary's pov or should I add chapters in Izzy, Alec and Magnus pov. Let me know if you have any suggestions.


End file.
